Damaged People
by Silarcta
Summary: A short ficlet with Vexen and Marluxia, describing a hate/love relationship. Sexual content, but nothing exceedingly explicit. Thanks to Plasmodesmata for beta reading.


It was always in private that Vexen and Marluxia would take their fight one step beyond their normal quarrels. Name-calling was not suitable in public. Holding back did nothing to quench that frustratingly strong illusion of a personal vendetta against each other.

"I _hate_ you," Marluxia hissed, half suffocating his moan as Vexen shoved him down in the ironically soft sheets. His bed was comfortable and warm, such a strong contrast to those sharp, cold hips grinding into him. But it was that bony, pale body that made his breath ragged and body heated. How he hated calling out for more, calling out for _Vexen_, but at the same time, he was a hopeless addict.

An airless groan was forced out of him as Vexen turned him over on all fours and shoved back in. Oh, Marluxia definitely knew the meaning of sore, but it was worth hearing Vexen's sharp pants against his neck. He knew that angry sex was what Vexen enjoyed, and Vexen knew how to make Marluxia like it. They couldn't beat each other at this game any more, and even though they were painfully aware of just that, they still tried.

"A-aagh! You _sick fuck_!" Marluxia yelled. Vexen had bit down on his shoulder with all his might, and Marluxia knew from experience that the man had _sharp_ teeth. He felt a trickle down his chest, and wondered briefly whether it was blood or saliva, but paid it no attention as the rigid cock wedged into his rear managed to find his prostate and make him cry out with delight. Another cry, this time of rage, escaped him as he heard Vexen's mocking, breathy chuckle. Marluxia gritted his teeth and twisted around to try and get on top of Vexen, but simply ended up pushed down again, now with his head and shoulders dangling over the edge of the bed. He didn't have much else to do other than clutching at the sheets and staring at the ceiling. Small gasps and huffs were leaving his slightly parted lips, and for a brief moment, his eyes fluttered, nearly closing.

It was just him, those gorgeous green eyes leering down at his body, and the rock hard flesh sliding in and out of him with sharp, potent thrusts, until another ragged cry tore its way from his throat. Vexen had hit that spot one time too many, and Marluxia spilled quite generously between them. He always made a lot of noise, both because it annoyed Vexen, and because he couldn't really savour sex without yelling a little. But mostly because it annoyed Vexen. The man got headaches so very easily. He was the exact opposite of Marluxia when it came to these things. He couldn't stand pain for instance, while Marluxia rather enjoyed it, which was why he had always figured Vexen to be weak.

Still, there was something grudgingly unsatisfying in the low groan Vexen let out when he came, as if he was just emptying himself, when Marluxia knew he was enjoying it. Scientists. They were always so technical about things. Though there was nothing technical about them when they slumped over each other in a panting tangle of sweaty limbs.

Marluxia couldn't help the grin on his face as Vexen pulled out of him, cum dribbling down between his thighs.

"Well, that was refreshing," he said and let out a relieved breath. He sat up, only to fall back down next to Vexen, who was still panting quietly, trying to regain his breath. Marluxia turned over onto his stomach, and ran one hand briefly over his own rear with a seductive smirk. "Did I wind you out completely?"

"Oh, please. I did all the work," Vexen grumbled. He was still panting, with his eyes closed, and his chest rising and sinking rhythmically. "And you are still an ungrateful bastard, wanting more."

Marluxia snorted and the potted plants on the nightstands bristled as they felt his annoyance. "How about a swap of positions then?" he suggested. "It really was my turn to top after all. And last time I topped, you took those drugs that made you completely numb. It's not fair."

"Life is unfair," Vexen said simply. "You are far too rough. Being your elder, it is my right to get what I want if you can't handle it. You had your chances."

"Oh? And why this sudden change of tone?" Marluxia asked sourly and sat up to glare down at the other. He moved a hand over to his shoulder and wiped away what proved to be blood. "Look at this! You bite and scratch all you want, but if I am even the _least_ bit violent you start complaining!"

"You like it," Vexen grunted.

"Unlike you, I like to think about my skin," Marluxia hissed. "You're just weak and scared."

"Unlike you, I like to keep my clothes on in public," Vexen retaliated. "But if I _were_ you, I'd still have to keep them on to hide my fat ass."

Marluxia went bright red at that. He knew Vexen was a filthy liar, but it didn't stop it from getting to him, which was why Vexen had picked it up as a comeback whenever he couldn't be bothered to think of something else. He shifted to hover over Vexen and grabbed his chin while leering down at his face. Vexen still didn't open his eyes.

"Show me those gorgeous greens and remember who gets you up," Marluxia hissed."Without this ass, you wouldn't be getting any at all. You might have the best hips in the Organization, and you know that they, among one or two other things, are the sole reason why I even consider sleeping with you. No one else wants your skinny ass."

Finally, Vexen opened his eyes and looked up at Marluxia with a smirk.

"You wish," he replied. "Count yourself lucky I bother sleeping with you when I should be working."

A smile tugged at Marluxia's lips when their eyes met. That was his first reason for dragging Vexen to bed. He wanted to see those stunning eyes filled with lust.

"I'd count myself lucky if I got to stick a vine into you," he murmured with a small snicker. Vexen just rolled his eyes. He was too amusing to watch. "I'll let you put a whole fist in me next time? If you use a considerable amount of lube," Marluxia suggested.

"Deal," Vexen said after a moment of afterthought. Marluxia grinned widely before dropping down next to him again, wrapping his own arms around one of Vexen's.

"In my ass, not my face," he added. There was a low curse from Vexen. Marluxia kicked his shin, only to get elbowed hard in his side. He let out an uncomfortable noise and elbowed Vexen back.

"Jerk. You have sharp elbows."

"Afraid to get bruised in a shade that doesn't match your complexion?" Vexen asked. He rubbed his arm where he'd been hit before he pinched Marluxia's rear. "A pair of breasts are what would match you the best," he remarked with a smirk. Marluxia rolled over and glared at him with malice.

"You just can't handle a real man. What am I, five inches too long to fit in your pussy?" he asked and rolled over to straddle Vexen's waist.

"You're several inches shorter than me, that much I know," Vexen snorted, then yelped as Marluxia pinched one of his nipples.

"Oh, _please_," Marluxia muttered sourly. "Half the time you don't know how to use it. It's such a waste on you."

Knowing Vexen would have a good comeback; he silently called for some vines to sneak up over the edge of the bed as he kept Vexen occupied.

Vexen grimaced before he made an effort to calm himself and leer almost sultry up at Marluxia, who groaned at the look. Marluxia just couldn't resist that, and Vexen knew it all too well.

"Stop that. You know if I were any larger it would just be a bit more that wouldn't fit in your mouth. You need to practice more at that," Marluxia murmured, leering right back as he crawled across Vexen's chest. Vexen, who didn't seem amused at the idea of what was to come _at all_ made a move to pull away, or at least throw Marluxia off, but as he moved, thick tendrils tightened around his wrists.

"Marluxia," Vexen sneered as said one seated himself across his shoulders. "You are cheating," he stated, tugging at the vines. That only made them grow thorns, though. Thorns that dug into his flesh and made him whimper. Marluxia smirked smugly and reached behind himself to pinch Vexen's nipples again. Marluxia knew he hated that.

"It's about time I had my way," he murmured in a dangerously silky voice. It was the one he used whenever Vexen proved to be too difficult. It made the man wary and often violent, which made things more interesting. It didn't help that his slowly hardening arousal was brushing Vexen's cheek.

"If you break the rules, I break the rules," Vexen warned him, glaring up at Marluxia, who just chuckled.

"We both know who is the stronger," he said, rocking his hips slowly back and forth.

"I sucked you off yesterday," Vexen muttered. Marluxia just laughed and reached a hand down to slide his fingers through Vexen's smooth, blonde hair. The vines tightened, the thorns dug in even deeper, and Vexen cried out. He sneered at Marluxia before his stoic expression returned. He leaned his head forward and took as much of Marluxia into his mouth at once as he could possibly manage. Unlike Marluxia, he still had his gag reflex intact and hadn't been able to take him all the way down even once without ending in a coughing fit. Marluxia still looked pleased at the attention, but it only lasted for a short moment. He yelped and pulled away with a startled gasp, stumbling back to fall over Vexen's legs.

"You bastard!" he shrieked, rolling over with both hands between his legs. Vexen sat up when he felt the vines loosen, and nearly roared with a positively merciless laughter as he watched the pitiful sight. Marluxia's once hard erection was covered in a thin layer of ice and was now going limp again rather quickly. Though Vexen let the ice melt before it did any actual damage, Marluxia still lay panting at the foot-end of the bed for a few minutes, clutching his groin.

"I take it we are done for today," he spat, flushed and humiliated. "Last time you did that, I couldn't get it up for a week!"

"You broke the rules," Vexen said simply. He shrugged before he lay back down, licking away a drop of blood that had seeped down his arm from the wounds on his wrist. "Besides, it lasted longer last time. I was merciful now."

"You could at least have suggested a cold shower before taking to such drastic measures," Marluxia grunted and crawled back to lie by Vexen's side, pushing him a little out of the way to get more space. Then he too noticed the wounds. "I hope you have some potion lying around. Do you know how hard it is to find a band aid that matches your complexion?"

Again, Vexen just rolled his eyes. "I am going back," he said and sat up to look around for his clothes.

"Wait, what... Already?" Marluxia asked, just a bit miffed. Vexen nodded. He had gotten up and found his pants lying by the foot of the bed. Marluxia had thrown his underwear on top of the wardrobe, and he did not feel like getting it.

"I have work to do," he said passively, retrieving his shirt from under a chair and one glove from the desk. The other was dangling from over the headboard of the bed, and he gestured for Marluxia to throw it to him while he pulled his pants on. Marluxia complied, but still didn't look too pleased.

"You _always_ work. When I want sex, I get sex. No work is supposed to get in the way of that," he said, frowning as he sat up in bed to watch the other. "And those are _my _boots. Yours are by the door," he remarked, and Vexen dropped the boot he had in hand to retrieve his own. He put them and his shirt on, before fetching his coat from over a chair.

"You usually get what you want," Vexen replied tiredly. "And I am behind again. I will probably be busy all of tomorrow."

"Then you can at least stay the night," Marluxia argued. But sighed at the look Vexen sent him and lay back down. "You are just pissed because of the thorns, aren't you?" he asked.

"Marluxia, any idiot can tell that these are from thorns," Vexen said, waving his one un-gloved hand to show the wounds once more. "What if someone sees them and think that we are in a… a _relationship_? Or worse?"

Marluxia paled a little at that. If rumours came out, it would ruin everything.

"_Fine_," he growled. "I won't do it again, but it better be something good in it for me."

"I said you could use the vines, didn't I? Just without thorns," Vexen replied and zipped his coat up. Marluxia's eyes narrowed a little.

"When?" he asked. "If not now, and not tomorrow, when?"

"Why are you so impatient all the time?" Vexen groaned. "Come down tomorrow evening and we'll see whether I have time," he snapped.

"I'll make sure you do," Marluxia huffed and turned his back to Vexen.

That was how all their nights ended. Whether it was down in the basement in Vexen's bed or up on the top floor in Marluxia's bed. First the sex that they both craved to be able to go on, then back into silence while they attempted to sleep. Both wanted to say _something_ more, but the conversation was obviously long since over.


End file.
